


one day more

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [10]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, Ghost Choi Soobin, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Friend Choi Soobin, M/M, Past Character Death, Yeonbin, happy ending in the sense that yeonjun heals and eventually reunites with soobin, idk how to tag this im just crying lol, lots of flashbacks, minor taegyukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: Choi Yeonjun is known as the school freak, always alone at school and by himself. But he isn't lonely. No, Yeonjun has never been lonely.Because he has his imaginary best friend, Soobin with him. As long as he's with Soobin, everything will be okay.Right?yeonbin for 10 last stars event!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	one day more

**Author's Note:**

> a day late, but here's my final submission for the 10 last stars event! this has been so much fun and i've thoroughly enjoyed challenging myself with all my random prompts and many ships i haven't written a lot for! thank you for joining me on this ride and i hope you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT: READ THE WARNINGS AND TAGS - this fic has past (major) character death. please don't read this if you don't want to. 
> 
> happy new year to everyone and i hope this next year is much much better, no matter where you are. always remember, txt is with you!
> 
>  **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.

Ever since Yeonjun was 7 years old, he’s had his imaginary friend, Choi Soobin, by his side. Soobin appeared out of nowhere, offering to play with Yeonjun when he was alone at the park one fateful day. 

_“Why are you playing alone?” A boy asked._

_“I… I don’t have a lot of friends. They don’t like me.” Yeonjun frowned and dug a deeper hole in the sandpit._

_“Well… I like you! We can play together, if you’d like?” He smiled._

_“Okay! I’m making a moat for my castle!”_

_“What’s a moat?”_

_“It’s like a deep trench that goes around the castle!”_

_“That’s so cool! I’ll help you!”_

Since then, it became tradition for Yeonjun and Soobin to play together, whether it was in the park or in Yeonjun’s neighbourhood. He only realised Soobin wasn’t real when his mother had asked to meet him. 

_“My eomma said she wants to meet you and give you cookies! They’re really yummy!” Yeonjun said excitedly._

_“Jun, I can’t.” Soobin frowned._

_“What? Why not?” Yeonjun was very confused. “Do you not want her cookies?”_

_“No, that’s not it.” Soobin chuckled a little. “I’m not real. I’m imaginary.”_

_“W-What do you mean?” Yeonjun stared in shock._

_“Jun, I’m your imaginary friend. Only_ you _can see me.”_

_“That can’t be right! You’ve been playing with me all this time!”_

_“We have… But it’s just that no one else can see me. Everyone only sees you playing by yourself.” Soobin looked down sadly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”_

_“But… Does that mean you have to go? Now that you told me? Isn’t that what happens in the fairy tales? When their secret is shared, they disappear, because they weren’t meant to say it!” Yeonjun panicked._

_“What, Jun, no! I’m not going anywhere. I’m still gonna be here to play with you and hang out with you.” Soobin smiled. “But… You might get weird looks if people see you playing by yourself and talking to yourself.”_

_“I don’t mind! You’re my best friend, Bin! You’re the only one I need!” Yeonjun grinned._

_“O-Okay. If you say so.” Soobin smiled shyly._

_“Just promise you won’t leave!”_

_“I… I promise.”_

And so, Yeonjun continued his life with Soobin by his side, despite the fact that he was the only one who could see him. His mother certainly received quite the shock when Yeonjun told her about his imaginary friend. She didn’t believe him at first, but Yeonjun didn’t need her to. With time, his parents grew increasingly worried that he’d only spend time with Soobin, and that he didn’t bother to make any other friends, but he ignored their concerns. 

As long as Yeonjun continued to spend time with Soobin, his imaginary friend who no one could see, none of the other kids would want to be his friend, only leaving him to be more alone. They’d call him a freak and call Soobin a ghost, and Yeonjun would snap at them within a second. He could handle them calling him names. He didn’t mind. But it was when they insulted Soobin that it became unacceptable to Yeonjun. Soobin was his precious friend, even if he was imaginary, and he had real feelings. 

_“Jun, you should really find friends.” Soobin frowned as he applied ice to Yeonjun’s bruised knuckles, apologising when he hissed._

_“But I have you.” 13-year-old Yeonjun said innocently. “As long as I have you, I don’t_ need _any other friends.”_

_“Jun, you can’t just have an imaginary friend for your whole life. It’s not good for you.” Soobin sighed._

_“Why not? It’s not like anyone but you will accept me anyway.” Yeonjun pouted. “Everyone thinks I’m weird, and it’s true.”_

_“You’re not weird. You’re perfectly fine and you’re an amazing person that could be friends with anyone, if you really tried.”_

_“If I’m ‘perfectly fine’, then why can I see you when nobody else can?” Yeonjun regretted his words when he saw a flash of pain on Soobin’s face._

_“I… I don’t know. I don’t have an answer to that, but my point is that you’re_ not _weird. You’re a human being, like everyone else.” Soobin smiled. “You just need to talk to others, not me. You can do it.”_

But Yeonjun’s reputation as the school’s freak and ghost-whisperer and whatever else the rumours said, was well-known across school. Even if Yeonjun was nice to others or tried to talk to them, they’d ignore him or bully him instead. It hurt. Soobin was the only one who wouldn’t hurt him like this. Soobin was his only friend who actually cared for him. Before he knew it, he’d be complaining to Soobin again, or asking him for advice. 

It wasn’t until Yeonjun transferred to a high school in a different area that he’d decided to make friends for real. 

_“This is your chance, Jun!” Soobin smiled enthusiastically. “You can make new friends and show them how great you are!”_

_“But… what if the rumours…” 16-year-old Yeonjun was terrified._

_“Even if the rumours_ do _get spread as far as here, you just have to prove them all wrong! Show them your athletic skills or your dancing! Show them how cool you are!” Soobin cheered._

_“If you say so…” Yeonjun sighed. “Will you come with me tomorrow? You’ll be there, right, Bin?”_

_It would be Yeonjun’s first day at a new school in a new environment, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle it if he didn’t have Soobin by his side._

_“Jun… I’m not sure. You’ll end up talking to me eventually. People might give you weird looks.”_

_“B-But… I can’t-”_

_“You_ can _. This is a new beginning, Jun. A fresh start. I can’t be there to get in your way.” Soobin pulled Yeonjun to lay on his shoulder as he rubbed circles on his back._

_“You wouldn’t. Binnie… I don’t know how to talk to people that aren’t you. I haven’t tried to make a friend, for real, in years now. Why can’t I just… be alone? Why can’t I just have you?” Yeonjun started to tear up._

_Soobin understood Yeonjun’s feelings perfectly. It wasn’t the first time he’d expressed these thoughts, wondering why he couldn’t just live a life without other friends. Soobin understood, and he wanted to tell Yeonjun that yes, he’d be enough and that he’d never let him be alone._

_But he knew the truth._

_He knew what was coming._

_And that’s why he had to do this now._

When Yeonjun returned home that evening with the names, "Beomgyu", "Taehyun", and "Kai", in his mouth, Soobin was over the moon. He had stayed at home in Yeonjun’s room worrying all day and trying to distract himself and stop himself from texting Yeonjun when he shouldn’t even be using his phone. 

_“Yeah, and they just came up to me and said they noticed I was alone, so they invited me to eat with them!” Yeonjun smiled wide._

_“Jun, that’s amazing! You’ve got new friends!”_

_“I-I hope so! They’re lots of fun to be around and it’s really comfortable to be around them.” Yeonjun laughed. “Also, they said they’re soulmates. I didn’t really get to ask them about it.”_

_Soobin tensed and only smiled more._

_“I’m happy for you, Jun.”_

Yeonjun’s new friends turned out to be great friends, including Yeonjun in every conversation and doing their best to make sure he didn’t feel left out. The first time they’d heard about Soobin was when Yeonjun invited them over to his house to hang out after school. 

_“Okay, don’t freak out, but I trust you guys and I think you deserve to know.”_

_“Know what? Why are you so serious, Yeonjun?” Beomgyu laughed nervously as they all walked up to his house._

_“I have an imaginary friend.” Yeonjun blurted._

_There. He said it._

_And now, they were going to leave him and spread the rumours, just like everyone else. He’d endured weeks of school without Soobin by his side, and now it would all be for nothing. The only good thing was that he’d get to be with Soobin again all the time, instead of only settling for his cuddles and presence when he’d return home._

_“What do you mean, Yeonjun?” Taehyun asked gently._

_“Y-You’re not gonna call me a freak?”_

_“Yeonjun, we know you. You’re not a freak.” Kai chuckled. “You’re trusting us with this and we’re asking for an explanation.”_

_“Well… it’s hard to explain, but basically, ever since I was 7, I’ve had an imaginary friend… Soobin. No one else can see him but me. I-I know it’s weird but… it’s kind of hard to prove too…” Yeonjun sighed._

_“Can we meet him?” Beomgyu asked._

_“Sure! He’ll be in my room!”_

_They made their way up to Yeonjun’s room, unsure of what to anticipate, but excited to hear about Soobin._

_“Bin! I’m home!”_

_But Yeonjun’s face morphed into one of confusion as he scanned the room for his tall friend._

_“Jun! Are those your friends?”_

_“Bin? Soobin, where are you?”_

_Soobin’s breath hitched._

_“W-What do you mean? I’m right here, on your bed.” Soobin asked from where he was reading a book on Yeonjun’s bed._

_“I-I can’t see you!” Yeonjun’s voice cracked._

_“Umm… maybe this isn’t the best time for us to be over…” Taehyun said nervously._

_“No, you don’t understand, usually I can_ see _him! Now I can only hear him!” Yeonjun panicked._

_“Hey, calm down, Yeonjun. I don’t know what’s going on, but…” Beomgyu looked over at the two with a worried look._

_“Why can’t I see you, Binnie?!” Yeonjun started to pat his bed frantically, but he couldn’t feel anything either._

_And Soobin just had to watch as Yeonjun’s hands went through him._

_“Jun, it’s okay. I’m still here. Please, I’ll leave and you can spend time with your friends.” Soobin pleaded._

_“No, it’s not okay! I can’t see you! W-What am I supposed to-” Yeonjun started to cry as he found it hard to breathe._

_“Yeonjun, hey, just breathe for us.” Kai put a hand on his back and rubbed it._

_“But I can’t… Without Soobin, I-” Yeonjun looked up again and gasped softly, “Binnie?”_

_“What, Junie?”_

_Yeonjun enveloped him in a hug, crying into his shoulder._

_“You’re here, you’re here-” He gasped, choking on sobs._

_“You can see me again?” Soobin held the boy close._

_“Why couldn’t I see you before?” Yeonjun asked through tears._

_“I… I’m not sure, Junie. I think you should sort things out with your friends, though.”_

_“Sooooo… uhh… should we leave?” Beomgyu asked awkwardly._

_“S-Sorry that I’m such a mess. And a freak.” Yeonjun wiped his tears. “Y-You don’t have to hang out with me anymore.”_

_“What? Yeonjun, you’re not weird.” Kai chuckled. “I mean, yes, that was a weird thing to watch… but we don’t think you’re a freak.”_

_“You wouldn’t make this up, Yeonjun. We believe you.” Taehyun smiled. “And I think you need time alone, so we’ll just go.”_

_“Invite us out again next time, okay?” Beomgyu grinned._

_“O-Okay.” Yeonjun couldn’t believe their words. They_ actually _believed in him._

_He followed them downstairs and bid them farewell, apologising again, even though they said it was fine. He went back up to his room, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw Soobin, still curled up on the bed with his arms open._

_“Sorry for scaring you, Jun.” Soobin said softly as he immediately took the boy into his arms._

_“W-What was that? I couldn’t see you for a good five minutes.” Yeonjun sniffled._

_“I don’t know.” Soobin frowned._

_“I-Is it gonna happen again? Are you gonna disappear?”_

_“I’m here now.”_

_Yeonjun smiled and cuddled Soobin tighter._

_Soobin didn’t answer the question._

_And Yeonjun noticed._

From then on, it only became more and more frequent. Yeonjun invited his friends over again, and thankfully this time, Soobin was there, and he was able to get to know them better. Yeonjun felt like he didn’t deserve his friends. They were so understanding, and they _believed_ Yeonjun, despite how weird it was to have someone talking to themselves (Soobin) every now and then. Soobin told him to treasure his friends and to never let go of them, and he made the resolve to do so. These were his new best friends. He couldn’t afford to lose them. 

By the time Yeonjun was 17, he was fully accepted by everyone and quite popular, known for his amazing dancing skills. He had a strong friendship group who could either make him feel loved and included and part of a family, or could make him gag at their public displays of affection. But he didn’t mind at all. 

The only problem was that Soobin had disappeared a total of 15 times within the past year. Ever since that first disappearance, he’d done the same thing at least once a month, and twice a month for the past two. Yeonjun got used to it, but it didn’t ease his worries. He didn’t miss the pained look on Soobin’s face every time he came back. 

When Yeonjun was 17, he finally asked Soobin about it.

_“You know something, don’t you?” Yeonjun sighed, looking up from his textbook._

_“About what?” Soobin asked, trying to hide his nerves._

_“About the disappearing. Why I can’t see you. It’s become more frequent. Why?” Yeonjun asked._

_“Jun… I can’t…”_

_“Tell me. Tell me the truth, I can handle it.” Yeonjun got up from his desk to sit next to Soobin on the bed._

_“Jun, it’s a lot to take in.” Soobin sighed._

_“Are you a ghost?”_

_Silence._

_“Yeah. I… I guess so.” Soobin let out a shaky breath._

_“Since when have you known?”_

_“The whole time.” Soobin started to cry. “Jun, I remember dying. I drowned… in the ocean. My lungs hurt and I was choking on water, and then it was black. When I woke up, I found myself in a park. And that’s where I found you.”_

_“And that’s how I started seeing you?”_

_“Yeah. It was weird.” Soobin chuckled. “I knew I was dead. No one else could see me. But then_ you _did, and I thought, there must be a reason.”_

_“And did you find that reason?”_

_“Only found out when we were 12, and I’d finally found similar cases to us.” Soobin took Yeonjun’s hand. “Junie, we’re soulmates.”_

_“Soulmates? Like Beomgyu and Taehyun and Kai?” Yeonjun wiped Soobin’s tears._

_“Yes. Except that because I died first, before we got to meet, I came back as your… imaginary friend. Or a ghost to haunt you, whichever you’d like.” Soobin laughed. “And I didn’t know why I was still allowed to walk on earth as a ghost, but I knew I had to be by your side. I knew that it was my job to keep you happy.”_

_“Bin… don’t tell me…”_

_“Jun, it’s time. It’s time for me to move on.”_

_“N-No, you can’t be serious, please-” Yeonjun sobbed._

_“Jun, you can’t hold onto me forever.” Soobin cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears gently. “You have friends. You’re happy. I’ve done my job.”_

_“No, no, you can’t- you can’t just leave me! I… Binnie, I’m not happy without_ you _!” Yeonjun let out a wrangled sob._

_“Yeonjun, I’m dead!”_

_Their tears ran freely as Soobin stared into his eyes, full of sorrow and anguish. He didn’t want this either._

_“I’m dead and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Soobin sniffled. “I didn’t want this either. I wanted to meet you, damn it! I wanted to be your friend, your_ real _friend, and I wanted to love you and hold you like a real person. For the past five years, I’ve wished that I could live forever with you and to love you as your soulmate. As your partner._

 _But I can’t. And that’s why you need to let me go._ You _need to move on. Without me.”_

_Soobin took his hands and kissed them._

_“I love you, and that’s why I’m letting you go. Please… live your life, Jun. Do it for me. Even if I’m not there with you, as your imaginary friend, I’m still here. In your heart.” Soobin laid his hand over Yeonjun’s heart. “You can’t keep clinging onto me.”_

_“But… I…” Yeonjun was lost for words, too overwhelmed by the grief._

_“You can do it. I’m sorry, and I know it’s hard, but you have friends, okay? You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. Please don’t let me hold you back. I have to go eventually.” Soobin hugged him and let him cry onto his shoulder._

_“I don’t know how to live without you…” Yeonjun whispered._

_“That’s why you learn.”_

When Yeonjun was 18, he lost his soulmate. Again. Except this time, it was worse, because he’d spent his past 11 years with him. Soobin gradually disappeared more and more frequently, which only caused more distress and grief for Yeonjun. But over time, he’d learnt to accept it. He couldn’t change the past, or what happened to Soobin, and he could only move forwards, into his future without him. The night he disappeared for good is a night that Yeonjun never wants to remember. But it’s also a night of fond memories… of his last moments with his soulmate. 

_“I’m going, Jun. I can feel it.”_

_“Wait, you can’t- not yet, please-” Yeonjun choked. “Please, I can’t even see you! I haven’t seen you in three weeks! Don’t go-”_

_“I’m sorry. Junie, I’m so so sorry.” Soobin sobbed, holding onto Yeonjun even though he couldn’t feel it._

_“I know I said I would be okay… but I really won’t. Now that it’s actually here… I can’t-”_

_“Yeonjun, breathe, love. It’ll be okay.” Soobin rubbed his back._

_“What am I supposed to do without you? Without waking up to the sound of your voice or without your cuddles and warmth? Without having you to rant to and laugh with?” Yeonjun asked._

_He was asking the impossible, because even Soobin didn’t know what he would do without Yeonjun. He didn’t know what the next step for him was. What the future held for him._

_But he knew that Yeonjun would be okay, and that although it would take time, his heart would heal._

_“Live. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. Be happy. Find your dreams and follow them, Jun.” Soobin smiled. “I’ll be there at the end, waiting for you.”_

_Soobin cupped Yeonjun’s face and kissed him. It felt warm and Yeonjun’s lips were softer than he could have ever imagined. He tasted tears and Yeonjun’s sweetness, and it all hurt so much. Yeonjun wrapped his arms around Soobin’s neck and tangled his fingers in his hair, breathing him in desperately._

_“I can see you, one last time.” Yeonjun chuckled despite his messy tear-stained face._

_“Remember me. Remember that I’m always with you.”_

_“I can’t forget you. I'm gonna miss you so much. You’re the one that I love, Soobin.”_

_“I’m so proud of you. For now, and forevermore. I love you, Yeonjun.”_

_Yeonjun sobbed into Soobin’s shoulder until he suddenly dropped on his bed, curling in on himself. Yeonjun cried and cried, screaming until his throat was raw and he couldn’t cry anymore. His heart was mourning, and his soul was grieving the loss of his other half._

_Yet again, he was alone._

But like he’d promised to Soobin, he would learn to live. His heart would heal, slowly, but surely, and he would move on. With the help of his friends, he would learn to grieve and to live with the hole his soulmate had left behind. And yet every day was a day closer to finally meeting his soulmate again. 

A day closer to finally being whole again. 

A day closer to the moment when Soobin would welcome him into his arms and tell him, “I’m proud of you.” 

And it would be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love writing mcd lol i'm so sensitive, i cried a lot  
> anyway i should probably write some fluff to cleanse myself 
> 
> thank you for reading my works as always!! i really really appreciate it, and since we're coming to the end of 2020, i just want to say thank you to every single one of you. thank you for always supporting me. i only became a moa in march, and started writing in probably june, and i really appreciate all of you who have read my works and given me so much love. i'll do my best to work hard and improve so i can become a better writer for you to enjoy my works! thank you and i love you ♡♡♡
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked this, or a comment if you'd like to give me some feedback!  
> otherwise, please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
